<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comprehension by digitaldreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949638">Comprehension</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams'>digitaldreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Digital's Takari Week Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, No Dialogue, Takari Week 2020, not beta read we die like leomon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Takeru and Hikari had perfect comprehension of each other. Such a fact would never change, and they were beyond content with it."</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Perfect understandings make words useless.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Digital's Takari Week Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comprehension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day Number: Two</p><p>Prompt: First Kisses</p><p>Time Frame: Two and a half years after Tri; a few months after "Gravity"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Takeru and Hikari had a perfect understanding of each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pinpointing when this had started was nearly impossible for them to do, and they had long since given up on trying to figure it out. Instead, they merely enjoyed the way that they could meet eyes and understand everything going on in the other’s head. No restless nights, bad days, or general hopelessness could ever be left alone. The second blue eyes met crimson matches, everything was laid bare for the other to see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Takeru moved to Odaiba, they had been practically attached at the hip. The digital adventures of their youth had started them on a path to become closer, but they only grew to be better friends as the years passed by. Even while Takeru was growing up far away, they found ways of getting to know one another. It was impressive how little distance bothered them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letters were exchanged after they arrived home from the fight against the Dark Masters. In the light of a lamp, Takeru retold all of the Digital World for her once again regardless of if she had been present for the events or not. She always smiled upon receiving his handwritten letters, and she started to understand who this child of hope truly was at his core. She responded with her own dreams carved into pristine pages and mailed away for his eyes only. No matter how many times Taichi asked her what was written on those papers, she never told. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the time they had spent apart, Takeru and Hikari knew everything about each other. No secrets could be kept from someone who completed them so seamlessly. The puzzle pieces simply fell into place without any outside influences, and they weren’t about to stop such a bond from growing deeper. Even if they had tried to avoid it, their attempts wouldn’t have succeeded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takeru had been the one to notice when Hikari was suffering under the beckonings of a land bathed in shadow. He had torn dimensions apart to find her, smiling as her beacon of hope. When she was crumbling, he understood, and he was the only person to see how paper thin her false illusions of positivity truly were. He didn’t need to ask her twice to know everything that she was struggling with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hikari had seen when he was starting to falter under the weight of his own trauma. Whispers of the past were never far behind Takeru, and it was something he had simply learned to live with behind the practiced mask he had developed between years of nightmares and midnight terrors. Despite his efforts to hide his struggles from the rest of the world, she noticed, picking apart the cracks of his facade. She was able to sympathize despite not enduring what he had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Many had mistaken them for a couple thanks to their bond, and it was an assumption they had grown comfortable with over time. Even before it was true, both Takeru and Hikari understood how it must have looked to others given how well they were able to understand the other. It was only natural that the next step they took was in the romantic direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their dynamic hadn’t shifted at all when the chance was made. They were still the same children of sunshine and starlight they always had been, whispering secrets in the dark under the light of gold and carnation. Familiar smiles were exchanged just as before, and their shared sense of comprehension was as perfect as it always had been. Labels such as friends or partners didn’t matter much in the grand scheme of their lives. After all, they were just as they always had been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a few months since the change that Takeru and Hikari met eyes, immediately understanding. No notable lines had been crossed, and the most they had done was embrace one another, something that lingered in familiar territory after years of connection. Never before had their lips been pressed together in a display of uncensored affection, but neither of them had made moves towards such either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When their irises met, they understood what the other was thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Words were unnecessary as Takeru and Hikari leaned together. The kiss was a gentle one, careful and soft as the sunshine that fell upon their cheeks. Blush rose on warm skin as he brushed a strand of hair away from her face. She continued to meet his eyes, a giggle resting unreleased on her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment was nothing short of perfect. The rest of the world mattered little when compared to the sensation of love expressed plainly for the other to see. Their affectionate languages had never involved kissing before, but it was a shift that they were most certainly happy to make. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hikari leaned forward first, pressing her forehead against his. She closed her eyes, and he followed suit soon afterwards. Takeru continued to thumb gently at her cheek, the gesture seeming mindless to all others but meaning the world to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They knew just how much the other had enjoyed such a simple gesture, and even in the silence, happiness buzzed in the air around them. It was a small yet significant step, and both of them understood just how important it had been to their partner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hikari leaned in first for the second kiss, a gentle peck pressed against his lips. It lasted only a handful of stolen seconds, but he smiled against it. When she opened her eyes again, she saw how wide Takeru’s grin was, and to her, he was glowing. She envisioned a pair of delicate yellow wings sprouting from his shoulders, a matching halo hanging above his golden tresses. He saw the mirror in his favorite shade of rosy pink, the most human and beautiful color he had ever set eyes upon. The sight was enough to make both of them beam wordlessly, knowing exactly what the other was thinking in the balance of silence that was nothing short of incredible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takeru and Hikari had perfect comprehension of each other. Such a fact would never change, and they were beyond content with it. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back with the next day!</p><p>Today's experimental style was relationship study with a side of no dialogue. If you're waiting for these two to talk to each other, I promise that I've actually got talking tomorrow. Even so, I'm happy with how this piece turned out. I was pretty stuck on what I wanted to do with it for a while, but then I remembered their tight friendship and easy behavior when around each other, and it all fell into place. </p><p>Also, I hope you guys enjoy the fluff while it lasted, because it will not be coming back tomorrow. Oops. </p><p>Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed! I'll return with more tomorrow!</p><p>-Digital</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>